Cogsworth
Cogsworth is one of the main characters from Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. He is the Beast's majordomo. He is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. He is also the best friend of Lumiere. Personality Cogsworth naturally has a serious demeanor which is evident in his strict attitude in serving the Beast and ordering the other servants around constantly. However, Cogsworth does mean well and is as good-natured as Lumiere is. He is Lumiere's best friend and also a rival of sorts. Cogsworth's preference to abide by the Beast's rules often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Lumiere, who opts for a more rebellious and care-free personality, but overall, he values his friendship with Lumiere and sees him as a brother, demonstrated in the original film (when he saves Lumiere from being melted by LeFou, Gaston's henchman) and the midquels. Appearances Beauty and the Beast The castle majordomo, transformed into a clock. While he is as good-natured as Lumiere, he is extremely loyal to the Beast so as to save himself and anyone else any trouble, often leading to friction between himself and Lumiere. Cogsworth assists the other castle servents in helping Beast and Belle learn they just might be meant for each other. When the castle is attacked by Gaston and his village friends, Cogsworth joins the battle to save Beast. In the end when Belle confesses her love for Beast, Cogsworth and the other servants are restored to their human forms at last. Beauty and the Beast (musical) Though following the same general story as the film, one of the additions made to the musical would be a more elaborately detailed version of the spell with the object transformation being mostly gradual, as to make sense out of having human-sized versions of the enchanted objects. Over the course of the show, Cogsworth is starting to shift further into becoming more of a clock, developing a turnkey and driving further desires for the spell to be broken. A relationship with the Wardrobe would also be added, with Cogsworth having been an admirer of her opera performances. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Cogsworth appears in the film where Beast has a hatred for Christmas being that it's the exact day the curse was put upon him and his castle servents. While Lumiere, Belle and the rest of the castle wishes to do a Christmas celebration without the Beast, Cogsworth out of fear wishes not to join the rest of the group in order to keep the Beast on his good side. In the end when Beast finally realizes Christmas is a time to spend with the ones he care about, Cogsworth joins the castle in their first Christmas celebration in years. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast otherwise, and he releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it House of Mouse Cogsworth made numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Cogsworth is shown at the Disney parks in parades and shows along with many other characters in the film. He is seen in Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort. Cogsworth is also featured in certain parades on special occasions. Cogsworth also appears in the floating bubble sequence in Disney's Hollywood Studios version of [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]] [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Cogsworth is first seen in Kingdom Hearts II and returns in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Cogsworth appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days alongside Lumiere. Both Lumiere and Cogsworth serve as watch guards of Beast's Castle, forcing Roxas and Xion to evade their sight. Kingdom Hearts II On the first visit to Beast's Castle, Belle tells Sora to rescue Cogsworth and company from the castle dungeon. Upon doing so, he tells Sora about the Beast's curse and how they were imprisoned by the Beast. Then he and the others show Sora a secret passageway to the West Wing and the Beast's room - Cogsworth's job is to lower the lamps for Sora and company to light them. Cogswoth also moves the knights blocking the entrances to help momvement for Sora and the others. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the Beast to turn him back to normal, Cogsworth assists by making loud noises to wake the Beast up, with help from Sora's Keyblade. Trivia *The costume that Cogsworth dons during the battle to defend the castle is an obvious reference to , a famous French general. Gallery Normal bellesmagicalworld 955.jpg|Cogsworth in Belle's Magical World Cogsworth kh2.jpg|Cogsworth in Kingdom Hearts Normal beautyandthebeast 5244.jpg|Cogsworth as a human along with Lumiere batb_1696.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere batb_2029.jpg|Cogsworth in The Castle War Clipcogsworth2.gif|Cogsworth Jul1411.gif|Cogsworth batb_1502.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere and Mrs. Potts Normal beautyandthebeast 3306.jpg|Cogsworth with Mrs. Potts. 405249360 66cf39d390.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere at one of the Disney Parks Normal beautyandthebeast 2447.jpg|Cogworth With Belle after Be Our Guest Char 29271.jpg|Cogsworth in House of Mouse Char 32786.jpg|Cogsworth in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cogsworth jpg 4.png|Cogsworth With Maurice Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters from Video Games